The BAD Chronicles
by PrimevalEmma
Summary: Abby's been hiding from relationships all her life, then she lets down her walls and allows Becker and Danny into her life. Eventual threesome Becker/Abby/Danny
1. Chapter 1

_This will eventually become a threesome and then follow the relationship as it develops..._

* * *

Part 1: Strawberry Fields Forever (Abby/Becker)

* * *

Her breath hitched when she turned and saw him flat on his back in the middle of the strawberries. Poor Becker had gone flying backwards through the stack of crates containing the sweet, ripe fruit as he fled from the approaching Dracorex. She supposed she should have been concerned about him, but there was something rather hot about the sight of a dishevelled soldier trying desperately not to look like anything had happened.

The Dracorex had collapsed. It was no longer a threat, at least for the time being. Becker took a bite out of one of the strawberries and gazed up at Abby. She felt a tightening in her groin, one she hadn't felt in a while. In fact, the last time she'd felt like this was the first time she'd laid eyes on Becker. Meathead soldiers weren't usually her type, but the sight of the very tall captain strutting down the corridor at the ARC dressed head to toe in black was not an unpleasant one.

"We should have done this my way!" Becker snapped.

"Really? If we'd done it your way, we'd have a dead creature on our hands. My way... there's a chance we can put him back where he belongs. That's why we're here."

"Like I said before, my job is to protect you, not the creatures. We could both have been killed, Abby!"

Abby sniffed and blinked. "We have to get him to somewhere where I can deal with that wound and then get him back through the anomaly."

"And how do we do that?"

"That's your department."

"Oh right. Dinosaur transportation?" He sighed, resigning himself and sending a request out over his radio for someone to go back to the ARC to get a vehicle with a trailer large enough to take the Dracorex back to the wrecking yard where the anomaly was.

"Well?" Abby said. "How long?"

"Half an hour as long as the traffic is OK." Becker looked around him. The place was a mess. "We should probably try to clear up a little whilst we wait." The farmer was not going to be happy. His staff had fled, the greenhouse wrecked and most of the crop of strawberries destroyed by Becker falling through the stack of crates.

"Suppose so."

As they set about trying to pick up some of the undamaged fruit, they deliberately kept each other at a distance. A few minutes later, Becker cleared his throat. "I get the impression that you don't like me."

Abby closed her eyes. She was doing it again. She'd spent her entire life putting up walls and pushing people away without really giving them a chance. "It's not you that I don't like, Becker," she said. "It's guns."

"I understand that I suppose." The tension in the air between them seemed to change, a new understanding of each other. Then Becker grinned. "But for someone who hates guns, you seem to dress like you're in the army." He looked her up and down and Abby blushed. Her cropped camouflage trousers and lace up boots were military style. Trust Becker to throw that one at her.

"Some of the men wonder about you. No boyfriend. Dress like a man. Short cropped hairstyle." Becker laughed. Abby's expression was one of shock.

"I don't dress like a man!" she protested.

"I've been at the ARC for what, three months? I don't think I've ever seen you wear something that shows off your figure. What are you hiding, Abby? Are you afraid of a man actually liking you?"

Abby scowled. Becker had hit the nail on the head. His assessment of her was pretty close, but she wasn't about to admit that to him. She'd show him! "I'm not afraid!"

"Oh really?" Becker scoffed. He was about to make another smart alec remark when Abby pulled her rather large, loose fit t-shirt over her head and stood staring at him with her hand on her hip. Under the t-shirt she was wearing a tight fitting vest, not quite long enough to cover the length of her body so there was about an inch of flesh around her waist showing. He swallowed nervously and turned away, knowing that the stirring he felt in his groin would become very visible if he looked at her for much longer.

It was Abby's turn to laugh. She had Becker squirming and it amused her. "Maybe I'm not the one with a problem. You're the one that's afraid."

The taunt made Becker snap. He spun around and grabbed Abby by the wrists, pulling her against his body. "I'll show you who's afraid,"he growled. Releasing her wrists, he moved one hand to the back of her head and pressed his lips hard against her, taking her breath. His other hand circled her body, using it to press her into his groin. She would be in no doubt about his state of arousal right now.

Abby struggled against the kiss initially, but as Becker's tongue forced her lips apart she let out a squeak and her body shuddered pleasantly. She began to return the kiss, her tongue tangling against Becker's and her hands gripping his firm, muscular body. Arousal surged through her. It had been far too long since she'd allowed any man to be this intimate with her and her body was craving for more.

Becker's hands slid under her vest and glided up towards her breasts encased in the thin black satin of her bra. She whimpered at the sensation, pressing herself into his hands as they cupped her breasts. He pulled the vest over her head and then tugged at her bra straps, breathing heavily. For a moment, sanity took over and Abby pulled away. "We shouldn't be doing this. Not here. Your man will be here with the truck any minute and those farm workers could come back."

"He'll be some time yet, and those farm workers won't be back any time soon if they think that creature is still running around." He was not concerned in the slightest and pulled Abby's bra completely down to expose her breasts, then he wasted no time in taking one into his mouth, licking and sucking the hard nipple. Abby gasped, throwing back her head and grasping Becker's head, holding him to her.

Despite what he'd said about the truck not coming for some time, there was still a sense of urgency in Becker's actions. He figured he'd probably never get another opportunity like this one with Abby, and if he didn't do this now he may not ever do it. His fingers fumbled with the button and zip on her trousers and then he began to pull on them, easing them over her hips as she wriggled to help him remove them. She stepped out of them and then moved forward to unzip his trousers.

Not willing to wait any longer than necessary, Becker pulled his t-shirt off as Abby slid his trousers down to his ankles and then reached inside his underwear to release his long, hard cock. Her fingers circled the shaft and stroked it as he pushed his hand inside her knickers and parted her folds with his fingers.

"Becker!" Abby breathed as he slid a long finger into her wet core and his calloused thumb grazed over her sensitive clit. Normally, Becker would insist on having his cock sucked whilst he would fuck a nice wet pussy with his tongue, but they didn't have the time. Settling himself back down onto the ground amongst the strawberries, he guided Abby down to him. She straddled his lap, facing him and rubbing her clit against the base of his shaft. Shifting position, Becker pulled Abby into a heated, wet kiss as his cock slid into her.

Abby adjusted herself so that she could sink easily down, impaling herself on Becker's long shaft. He filled her completely and yet still seemed to go in deeper. The tip hit her womb and she let out a sharp cry, which Becker swallowed down with his passionate kisses.

Abby prepared herself, circling her arms around Becker's neck. He moved his hands to her hips and then they both began to move. Becker panted and gasped as his cock moved in and out of her like a piston. He could feel Abby's muscles clamping around him, claiming him and milking him.

Abby rocked herself against Becker, riding him and breathing hard as her body began to quiver. A fire was burning in her groin and would soon be overwhelming her. Her hard nipples brushed against the hair on Becker's chest, sending delightful bolts of electricity surging through her.

"Fuck me!" she panted, as Becker's cock pounded up into her relentlessly. Her head was spinning and wave after wave of intense pleasure swamped over her.

Becker could only gasp her name as he gripped her body tight against his. He was close to the edge and would crash over any second. He felt his groin twist and then he could hold back no longer. With a cry he released, hosing Abby's insides.

Abby cried out too, her womb pulsing at its core as it accepted Becker's seed willingly. Becker thrust again and released more, flooding her. She was sobbing now, the intensity of her orgasm almost too much yet she didn't want it to stop.

"Oh god! Abby!" Becker cried. He gave one final thrust, emptying himself now and feeling his cock soften inside her. He fell back, exhausted and completely spent, sweat pouring from his body. Abby remained straddling him, breathing hard. Her insides continued to vibrate with pleasure and it was some minutes before she regained enough composure to ease herself off and let Becker's cock slide out.

"Fuck! That was good!" Becker gasped.

"Yeah," Abby said. "Who'd have thought you and I would be so..."

"Let's not go there," Becker warned. He was certain he could hear an engine in the distance. The truck was arriving to take the creature away. "Get dressed." He sat up and hastily pulled on his trousers whilst Abby did the same. By the time the truck was parking up, it was almost as if nothing had happened between them.


	2. Chapter 2

_sorry it's taken so long to update but I hope it's worth the wait ;)_

* * *

_Part 2: An open door Abby/Danny_

It had been an exhausting, but very rewarding day on the whole. Abby emerged from her shower, pulled on her big fluffy dressing gown and prepared to spend the evening settled on the sofa with a nice hot drink and a film. Jack had gone out for the evening, which she was grateful for.

Successfully helping the Dracorex had been an amazing feeling. She'd operated on creatures of similar size before, but had always had proper medical equipment to hand and the support of a team who knew veterinary medicine. As supportive as Becker and Connor had been, the ultimate fate of the creature had been in her hands.

Then there'd been the moment she put herself between the knight and the Dracorex. For one terrible moment she believed he'd kill her to get to the creature. She'd seen her life flash in front of her eyes before Connor intervened, and then the knowledge of Sarah had saved the day.

Abby had felt filthy when she came home; covered in blood from the creature, her own sweat and the sticky juice from the strawberries, not to mention the scratches from … Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about it. She'd had sex with Becker amongst the strawberry plants in the greenhouse. She may have washed away all trace of that union in the shower, but her body still ached from the pounding he'd given her.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd had sex like that. In fact, she was having difficulty remembering having decent sex at all. As she closed her eyes, she could feel Becker's hands on her, his caress, the way his hands had cupped her breasts... She slid her own hand inside her dressing gown and squeezed her breast, feeling it swell slightly at her touch. Her body seemed to tingle, still slightly aroused. Her free hand also slid inside her dressing gown, but lower, gliding down her stomach to between her thighs. She parted her legs and gently slid a finger inside her aching pussy.

Moments later, her back was arching and she breathing in short pants and gasps. She was incredibly sensitive, and it wasn't taking much for her well practised fingers to bring her surging towards an orgasm. She bit down on her bottom lip and gyrated her hips, thrusting herself against her hand as her fingers curled inside and stroked that exact spot she knew would have her internal muscles convulsing hard.

An unfamiliar groan pulled her out of her reverie rapidly. Her eyes shot open and her gaze met Danny Quinn's. "What the hell? … How long have you been there?" She pulled her dressing gown tight around her.

"Long enough," Danny grinned. "I was on my way home and just thought I'd check you were OK after today. You did a good job out there, but facing up to that knight must have been... I'm sorry, I should go." He turned to leave, red faced.

"No, Danny, wait!" Abby was equally red faced and she pulled the dressing gown round her even tighter. "It was good of you to come over. Least I can do is get you a drink." She scurried off to the kitchen, needing to try and pull herself back to normality. She leaned against the kitchen counter, watching the kettle and taking deep, cleansing breaths.

Then she became aware of being watched again. Danny was stood in the doorway, leaning against it with his arms folded. "I'm sorry, I should've pressed the buzzer like anyone else would've done. The door was ajar and I was worried, that's all. Guess that's the copper in me, eh?"

The door was open? Damn Jack, she'd told him several times to make sure it closed properly behind him because the latch often stuck. "I'm grateful for your concern," she smiled. She was having difficulty shaking off her state of arousal, having been on the verge of coming.

"So, how come Connor moved out?" Danny had been wanting to know for a few days now. "Lover's tiff?"

"Oh god no!" Abby hated that people always assumed she and Connor were a couple. "Connor and I just shared the flat because it was easier, and he moved out to let my brother stay over for a little while."

"Oh, yeah. Your brother." Danny sniffed then took a few steps into the kitchen. "No boyfriend then?"

Abby swallowed nervously, not sure how to answer. Was Becker her boyfriend now or was what happened earlier just a one-off? She'd not really thought beyond how good it had been so far. "No," she finally answered. "I'm happily single."

"And having fun?" Danny grinned and moved closer, close enough for her to feel the warmth of his body.

"I try to," Abby swallowed nervously again. Her heart was pounding hard against the wall of her chest and there was a knotting sensation in her groin similar to the one she'd felt earlier when she saw Becker on his back. What the hell was going on?

"Getting your... needs satisfied?"

Danny really was close now, pressing her against the kitchen counter. She could feel his breath on her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine that went straight to her groin. Then she felt him press harder, an obvious erection pushing against the small of her back. He gently stroked her shoulder a couple of times, then using just his fingertips he pulled on her dressing gown to expose her neck and shoulder and leaned in to plant a soft kiss there. Abby gasped. Her body was on fire, screaming for the release that it had been denied a few minutes ago. "Gorgeous girl like you shouldn't have to be dealing with her own desires like you were when I walked in," he whispered, his voice deep and low. "Maybe I could help?"

"Mm!" Abby murmured, losing herself as her head began to spin at the realisation of what Danny was suggesting. He kissed her shoulder again, this time his hands moving around her waist to untie the belt on the dressing gown. She felt it loosen, and then a chill ran down her body as he slid it completely off and allowed it to fall to the floor. He cupped his hands over her breasts and began to nibble and lick her ear and neck.

Abby sighed, leaning back against him. Her head was battling a range of thoughts; she wanted this and couldn't quite believe it was happening, but it was Danny – her boss, and there was something slightly wrong in that. Also, she'd had sex with Becker only hours ago; her body still ached from that union. When did she become such a whore?

One of Danny's hands drifted slowly down her stomach. She knew exactly where it was heading and parted her legs to allow him access. He found the swollen bud of her clit and began to rub it in a circular motion. Her breath hitching, Abby bit down on her lower lip. She would come pretty quickly if she didn't try to hold off.

"I'm so glad your front door was open," Danny murmured. "Thought it was my lucky day when I saw you... your fingers sliding in and out. Didn't imagine for one minute you'd let me put my fingers there too,"

Abby let out a loud moan as he pushed two fingers inside her and pulled her against his body. "Danny!" Her body began to stir inside and she moved against his fingers, urging him to thrust them in and out harder. "Guess it's my lucky day too!" she breathed. It bloody was! "And if you're extra good, maybe I'll let you put something else inside me too." She couldn't believe how brazen she was being and feared it might be too much, but then she found herself being spun around and looking straight up at Danny. His eyes were full of lust and there was no doubt where this was heading.

The kiss was heated, tongues tangled and it was hard to breathe. Abby tugged at Danny's shirt frantically, needing to remove the barriers between them as soon as possible. The shirt quickly joined the discarded dressing gown and then his jeans and underwear followed.

Danny took a step back and stroked his thick cock, motioning for Abby to take it. She obliged, dropping to her knees and taking it into her mouth hungrily. He groaned, grasping handfuls of her hair as she sucked on the hard shaft, her head bobbing up and down and taking him almost the whole way in. "Quite the little expert, aren't you?" he laughed, feeling his groin tighten. He knew he was close to coming and wondered if he should warn her. He groaned, trying to hold back as long as possible and then Abby gazed up at him through her long eyelashes and he was gone.

"Fuck!" he gasped, his cum hitting the back of Abby's throat. She swallowed everything he gave her, moaning appreciatively. Moments later, his limp cock slid from her mouth and she stood up, wiping her mouth, red faced and smiling.

Without a word, Danny lifted her onto the counter and urged her legs apart. Pulling one leg over his shoulder to open her up even wider he dove forward, plunging his tongue into her glistening entrance. "Oh god! Please!" Abby moaned, her hips rolling against his mouth as he fucked her with his tongue. He lapped hungrily, flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue whilst his fingers fucked her and then swapping them over.

The orgasm that hit her was intense. She cried out, thrashing around whilst Danny continued unrelenting. Again and again it hit, and the whole time Abby panted and cried out.

Gasping for air, Danny finally stopped and grinned at her. He was far from done with her. "Have I been good enough for you to let me put my cock inside you?" he said. "Bedroom?"

Abby nodded, and Danny scooped her up into his arms, carrying her like a baby into the lounge. "To the left," Abby breathed, nodding her head towards the door that led to her room. He pushed open the door with his foot and they practically fell inside. Danny flung her onto the bed and was on top of her moments later, smothering her mouth with a hard, passionate kiss that she returned with an equal enthusiasm. "Fuck me, Danny!" she panted, wrapping her legs around him and pressing against his erection.

Danny shifted his hips and pushed the tip of his cock into her, hovering for a moment. "Want this?" he teased. Abby nodded, and then he pushed inside her, stretching her and filling her.

"Please!" Abby begged, opening wider to accommodate him. He pushed in deeper and deeper until he could go no further and then he stopped. Abby felt her muscles clamping onto him and her core was already preparing for what was to come. Danny slid out slowly, almost the whole way and then thrust back in, hard and fast. Abby cried out again, her hands moving to his hips, guiding him to her.

The thrusts were hard and fast, pushing in deeper than Abby had ever been fucked before, and the bed creaked in a steady rhythm. "Danny! Danny!" she panted, her body beginning to convulse and a fire beginning to overwhelm her.

Danny could only respond with groans of pleasure, each stroke inside her ignited nerves he never knew he had. The bed creaked louder, under more strain than it had been before.

"Fuck me! Fuck me!"

"God, yes! ohh!" Danny's thrusting was becoming more erratic as he desperately tried to hold off his release as long as possible. Neither wanted this to end but it was hurtling towards a climax that would leave them both gasping.

Abby climaxed first, her body shaking violently and she began to sob at the intensity of it. Then Danny released, his cum almost exploding from his body into Abby's. She felt a familiar pulsing inside as her womb drank in the wonderful, hot, juices that Danny was releasing into her. He continued thrusting into her, pulling her into another kiss as their bodies wrapped around each other, slowly coming down from the extreme high.

They lay together, exhausted. Abby closed her eyes for a moment and tried to make sense of what had happened today. She'd shut herself off from getting into any kind of relationship and suddenly, once she'd opened up the barriers around herself, here she was having just had sex with two different men in the space of a few hours. It was crazy and mind blowing.

Danny was falling asleep, his arm around her waist loosely. It felt right. She was surprised that he seemed in no hurry to leave – did that mean he wanted more? Were they now in a relationship? What about Becker? She still hadn't worked out what he wanted either. It was all very confusing and she had no idea what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 -Seconds - Abby/Danny and Abby/Becker (not a threesome... yet)

"_I was wrong when I said we shouldn't go there. It was good, and if you ever feel like a repeat performance, you know where to find me."_

Abby had been staring at Becker's text message for a long time, wondering how, or even if, she should respond. She was grateful it was the weekend and could shut herself away whilst she tried to work out how to face work on Monday. Even during her wildest college days, she'd always left several days between having sex with different guys, and even then it was never with someone she'd have to face again. It suited her that way. She couldn't handle relationships back then.

She was pretty certain she couldn't handle them now either and she'd been stupid to break her own rule and sleep with someone she had to work with – two guys she had to work with in fact. None of them had done anything wrong of course; as far as she knew both Becker and Danny were single and so was she. They were free to go and have sex with whoever they wanted to. There was nothing to be ashamed of at all, except now it seemed like Becker might be looking for more from her. How would he feel if he knew she'd slept with Danny only hours after she'd had sex with him?

Hoping a good strong coffee might help clear her head, she dragged herself out of bed. She looked around for her dressing gown, and then remembered it would probably be still on the kitchen floor where Danny had left it after he'd pulled it from her body. Dressing herself in a large t-shirt instead, she padded into the lounge and then into the kitchen to put the kettle on. The dressing gown was exactly where it had been left and she scooped it up with a smile. She pulled it back on and hoped Jack hadn't seen it. It would take a bit of explaining if he had.

Sipping coffee did help a little. She decided to just wait until Monday and see what happened. If Becker continued to pursue her she'd suggest meeting for a drink after work and take it from there. The Danny thing need never be discussed, and whilst she couldn't picture herself as Becker's girlfriend, the idea of maybe having a 'friends with benefits' situation could possibly work. She had no doubt he'd be discreet and it might be fun. In fact, maybe she shouldn't wait until Monday? She should send him a text back now and let him know she was possibly interested.

Her phone was still in the bedroom, so she went back in there. She'd left the bed in a mess and she tutted to herself, pulling the duvet off and beginning to strip the sheets off to put in the wash. There was a distinctive smell in the air that was unmistakeably Danny and it made her pause. How could she even contemplate taking things further Becker? If the sex had been that good, why had she leapt into bed with Danny so soon after?

It was probably easier to just forget anything had happened with either of them. She should go back to being the woman that wouldn't let anyone close. She was happy that way and she'd been a fool to let her guard down yesterday. She would put the bed linen into the washing machine and take a shower, get rid of any remaining trace of them both and file the experience under "best forgotten"

Staying out of Becker's way for a few days had been relatively easy. With no anomaly calls, Abby had been able to shut herself in her lab and pretend that she was doing something that required strict control of who came in and out for quarantine purposes. Danny wasn't so easy. He knew that she wasn't assigned to any new projects and by the time Tuesday came around he suspected she was avoiding him.

He could see down into her lab from his own office window, and he stood watching her for a few minutes. He knew it was crazy, and this time last week if someone had said he'd have had sex with Abby and would be contemplating suggesting they made a regular thing of it, he'd have laughed and probably punched them in the face. Yet, he hadn't stopped thinking about what had happened between them and how good it had been.

He knew she was probably regretting what they'd done, and he didn't blame her. She was young, pretty, and could have her pick of men if she wanted. What would she want with someone like him who had been around the block several times. There were good reasons why he was still single. For a moment, he saw her look up. She'd probably sensed he was watching her. Deciding he had nothing to lose, he went to go and speak to her now that she'd broken the ice.

"You shouldn't be in here," she said with an annoyed tone.

"I know what the sign on the door says about cross contamination, but according to the logs, you're not working on anything at the moment other than some write ups for Lester on what happened with Sir whatisface last week." He leaned against the door frame and smiled. "I hope you're not leaving out a single detail, including the fact a certain team leader was very concerned about your well being and came to your flat to make sure you were OK."

Abby blushed several shades of scarlet and turned away. "Lester would have a fit if I wrote down everything that happened that day."

"Probably, but I don't recall reading anything in the rule book that said team members shouldn't sleep together if they wanted to."

"Keep your voice down!" Abby scolded, pulling the door to the lab closed and hoping no-one was passing by in the corridor at that moment.

"OK, keep your hair on!" he laughed. "You don't need to keep yourself hidden away in here to avoid me. Our secret is safe with me. No-one will ever know what we did on Friday night if that's how you want to play it."

Abby knew she should have been relieved to hear that. It was what she wanted, wasn't it? "Likewise," she responded.

"Hey, doesn't bother me. The guys would probably be incredibly jealous if they found out I'd spent the night with you. But I get why you'd be ashamed of me so…." He turned to leave.

"It's not like that, Danny. This is more complicated than you can imagine. I'm not ashamed of you…"

"Don't be ashamed of yourself for having fun, Abby." Danny said softly, taking a step closer to her. "And it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Abby said. Her heart was beginning to pound in the same way it had when Danny was in her kitchen. So much for trying to sweep all of this under the carpet and forget about it. "It was good, more than good."

"So there's no problem then. Two people who had some fun." He placed his hand on her cheek and then leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips and lingering for a moment before pulling away. He was almost at the door when Abby made a huge decision that seemed to have come out of nowhere. She closed the blind on the lab window and moved behind Danny, circling her arm around his waist. He froze and placed his hand on hers, not daring to hope what this meant.

"Assuming you're the only one arrogant enough to ignore the sign on the door," she whispered. "I'd like it if you'd… maybe you could…"

Danny turned around and grabbed her face in both hands, pulling her into a kiss that would leave her breathless. She responded, tangling her tongue with his as her hands fumbled at the waistband of his jeans.

"You don't waste much time do you?" he laughed.

"When I decide I want something, nothing will get in my way." She smiled, freeing his growing erection from the restraints of his underwear and circling it with her fingertips. It swelled in her hand as she began to pump it, and Danny's sighs went straight to her groin. Dropping to her knees, she took him in her mouth just as she'd done before and wonderful memories came flooding back. She pushed aside any reservations she'd been having and savoured the moment.

Her tongue flicked over the glistening tip, tasting the slight bitterness of his pre-cum before wrapping her lips around it and sucking. Danny leaned back against the wall, breathing hard and whispering encouraging words. Abby cupped his heavy balls with one hand, massaging them and Danny groaned out loud. His cock grew even harder, almost straining as if reaching for the back of Abby's throat. She gave a chuckle and took as much of his length as she could, sealing the remainder with her free hand. It was all he needed, and she felt his hips jerk involuntarily. It would only be a matter of moments before he came and she prepared herself.

"Abby!" Danny almost screamed, his knees buckling beneath him as his cock exploded into Abby's throat. She barely flinched, and swallowed his cum like an expert, stroking and caressing him the whole time as he released another jet into her.

They tried to ignore the anomaly alarm that had just started to blast out around the ARC, but the sound of heavy boots running in the corridor outside was too hard to ignore and Abby reluctantly allowed his limp cock to fall from her lips and she stood up. Danny hastily tucked himself back into his jeans and moved to the door. "This doesn't have to be complicated, Abby," he said. "It's only as bad as you make it."

"But it is, Danny."

"There's someone else isn't there?"

Abby couldn't lie to him, he deserved better than that. She simply nodded.

"Thought so. You were far too turned on for someone that had just been using her fingers for a few minutes… and the marks on your back were a giveaway." He opened the door and began to stride down the corridor towards the hub. Abby followed behind him, cursing herself. She recalled Becker gripping onto her hard as they climaxed, that must have been when he had marked her. Danny had known the whole time she'd slept with someone else and yet it hadn't bothered him.

"Danny!" she called after him as he disappeared around the corner.

"We'll talk later, Abby," Danny called back. He was already stood by the ADD, next to Becker who was writing down the co-ordinates Connor was reading out. Abby caught her breath. It was the first time she'd been anywhere near Becker since that day, and seeing him next to Danny was un-nerving. Would Danny be so understanding if he knew the other man was Becker? She had to pull herself together though. Being distracted during an anomaly call was too dangerous.

"Another job well done everyone, thanks." Danny smiled as they all piled back into the ARC vehicles. It had been an easy call compared to some others they'd been on, almost routine. Abby slid into the backseat of Danny's car alongside Sarah, hoping Connor would follow, but he jumped into the front passenger seat and left Becker to climb in the back beside Abby.

His hand brushed against her thigh as he shuffled around to fasten his seatbelt and he gave her a look that told her it wasn't accidental. Almost as soon as they'd set off, Danny turned on the radio as he often did when he was driving, and Sarah leaned forward to chat to Connor. Becker whispered. "Did you get my text message the other day?"

Abby nodded. "I wasn't sure how to reply to be honest."

"I meant what I said. We were good together, and I'd like to do it again sometime… minus the strawberries and the knight of course."

By the time they got back to the ARC, Abby's mind was racing. Becker had been giving her looks the whole time; he was definitely looking for more sex and soon. The thought was not an unpleasant one, but she'd promised Danny that they would talk. She'd decided to come clean about Becker if he asked since he did already know she had someone else too.

She waited for Danny, but he was called into Lester's office and the door was closed. It was likely he'd be in there for some time. She decided to go home and maybe call Danny later to see if he still wanted to talk. She went into the lab to get her things and suddenly realised that Becker had followed her inside. He closed the door and leaned against it, arms folded.

"I'm guessing your place is out of bounds with your brother being there?"

"What?"

"Oh, come on Abby, you know exactly what I mean." He took a step closer. "If it wasn't for the fact that I know the location of all the security cameras in here, I'd suggest we just had sex right here. My flat is probably a better bet, and we don't need to worry about being caught."

Abby swallowed nervously, her body ached. She had to admit that she did want Becker.

"You know where I live right?" he said, heading out of the door. Abby did, they'd sometimes drop him off there after an anomaly call if it was a weekend or late. "I'll see you in about half an hour then."

Abby stared at the closed door after he'd gone. What was she doing?

Becker's flat was just as she'd imagined it. It was spotlessly clean but lacked any personal touches that any other person would have had. It was almost as if this was Army accommodation. He'd taken off most of his ARC gear, and was dressed in just his t-shirt and combat trousers when Abby arrived. He grinned at her.

"I did wonder if I should offer you a drink or something to eat, but you're not here for social niceities right?"

"I guess not."

Their mouths crushed together in a hard, rough kiss as their hands explored each other. Becker backed Abby towards a door which she guessed correctly to be his bedroom. By the time they fell onto the bed, Abby's jeans had been loosened at the waist and Becker's shirt tugged out and halfway up his chest. Clothing was practically torn away, neither wanting to waste time, and before Abby knew it, Becker was pulling her thighs apart with his hands and licking her parted folds.

"Becker!" she cried out, feeling her body already beginning to quiver. He shifted himself so that he was sat on top of her then moved again, practically forcing his semi erect cock into Abby's mouth. She gasped for a moment, shocked at the sudden invasion, but then she began to suck and lick his shaft greedily. His tongue probed her aching hole as her hips rolled with his actions.

Then he pushed two fingers into her, opening and closing them in a scissor motion whilst he took her swollen clit between his teeth and gently nipped. His groans of pleasure sent wonderful tingles up and down the length of her spine, and Abby could feel his cock growing harder by the second as she sucked him and swirled her tongue over the tip. Becker slid his free hand underneath, caressing Abby's arse cheek and then he pressed a fingertip at the puckered entrance to her ass. Slowly, he pushed inside. Abby whimpered, not sure which way she should be moving. She was being massaged in both of her entrances and her body shuddered violently as her first orgasm engulfed her and left her breathless.

She had thought Becker would let her swallow his cum, but he withdrew and sat up, staring down at her with lust filled eyes. "Not done with you by a long shot!" he laughed.

"I'd be disappointed if you were," Abby purred. Becker pulled her thighs wider apart and settled himself between them. Abby welcomed him into her embrace, wrapping her legs around him as he practically crushed her beneath him. He grabbed both of her wrist, forcing them over her head and then pinning them in place with one hand whilst he used his other hand to steady himself. His cock teased at her aching entrance and Abby whimpered, pushing herself against it trying to encourage him to enter her. "Fuck me!" she cried.

Becker groaned as he penetrated her, his thick hard cock sliding in deep. Abby rolled her hips and used her legs to guide him towards the spot she needed him to be. Deeper and deeper he pushed, stretching her to her limit and then beyond. When he could go no further, Becker kissed her, his mouth devouring hers with a heated, wet passion. Abby had braced herself for violent thrusting, but he remained still and Abby could feel her internal muscles clamping around the hard shaft.

Then Becker broke off the kiss, breathing hard and grinning like the cat that had caught the canary. He withdrew almost the whole way out and then thrust back in with a force Abby had never known. She let out a cry and released her legs from around his hips, opening wider to accommodate him. Tightening his grip on her wrists, he moved his free hand to her left thigh and held it down as he pulled out again. He followed with a series of slow, hard, deep thrusts, each seeming to penetrate deeper than the last and drawing out gasps and cries from Abby. Her back arched and her hips rolled as the fire in her groin became more intense. Her orgasm swept through her entire body, and were it not for the fact that Becker was pinning her down so hard she'd have been thrashing around wildly.

"Becker! Becker! Please…" she began to sob. He increased his pace, thrusting in and out of her like a piston. He began to release his hold on her, needing to explore her body. Abby responded, circling her arms around his body, digging her fingers into his flesh with a bruising force as he grasped one of her breasts hard with one hand, clamped his mouth onto the other and moved his other hand to her hip. His tongue flicked her erect nipple and he suckled her, making satisfied groans. His fingers teased the other nipple, drawing it into a hard point, and then he swapped over.

Abby threw back her head and bit down on her bottom lip. She was being overwhelmed by another orgasm and this time her body shook. Becker reacted by increasing his pace again. His hand that had been on her hip slid underneath and he pushed a finger into her arse.

She screamed out as the tip of Becker's cock hit her womb, her head was spinning and it was hard to breathe. Becker's hips jerked and she prepared herself, knowing he would not last much longer. His orgasm was almost as intense as hers. He let out a sound that sounded almost like a growl and then she felt the heat of his release as his semen splashed against her womb.

"Yes!" Abby sobbed, wrapping her legs around Becker's hips and guiding him. Her core pulsed, accepting Becker's seed willingly and drinking it in.

"Abby!" Becker panted, his erratic thrustings releasing yet more of his juices into her. He couldn't recall having ever cum as much as this. When he could not give any more, he pulled Abby into a kiss, his tongue caressing hers as he slowly withdrew his softened cock. He was exhausted, they both were, and their bodies glistened with sweat.

It was some hours later when Becker awoke. He had half expected Abby to have left, after all, this was about fantastic sex and not romance, but she was still asleep. He couldn't help himself and he pressed against her, circling his arm around her waist and kissing her shoulder and neck softly. She roused, sighing softly, and pressing herself against his body. Arousal surged through Becker's body again, his cock springing into life and pressing into the small of Abby's back.

"You want more?" Abby whispered.

"Mm, course I do, you're fucking amazing!" His hands were gliding over Abby's body and she pressed herself against his full length, her head leaning back to seek Becker's mouth for a kiss. "I thought we could try something a little… less conventional? I have a feeling you're up to it."

"What did you have in mind?"

Becker's hand moved to Abby's arse and slid a finger inside. Abby gasped. He pushed a second finger in, slowly opening up the tight channel and leaving Abby in no doubt what he wanted. When he slid his fingers out and pressed the tip of his cock to the entrance, Abby held her breath. She'd had anal sex before, but both she and her partner were inexperienced and it wasn't as pleasurable as she'd have hoped. Somehow she had a feeling it would be completely different this time.

With a little adjustment, Becker began to slowly and gently slide his cock into her backside. Once past the initial resistance, he slid in fairly easily. Abby pushed into him, helping him to go deeper and when she felt the coarse hairs at the base of his cock against the soft flesh of her arse she knew he was buried completely inside her arse.

"Oh my god!" she panted.

"I know! That feels so good!" Becker gripped onto Abby's body and captured her mouth in another kiss as he slowly began to move. Slight, gentle movements at first as they both adjusted to the position, and then gradually building up the pace and intensity. Abby parted her legs wider, resting her inner thigh on Becker's hip. He grasped firmly onto her breast and let his other hand move between Abby's legs. Her hand joined his, fingers sliding into her dripping pussy and rubbing her swollen clit.

"Are you ready?" Becker grunted.

"Fuck me!"

He fucked her arse hard, the sound of skin slapping hard against skin filled the air as they panted, groaned and cried out. Abby felt her body go limp as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her. Becker was in complete control, slamming into her hard. It was probably the most intense sexual experience she'd ever had, why the hell hadn't she realised Becker could do this to her before?

With a final cry of "Abby! Oh fuck! Yes!" Becker exploded, his juices once again filling her. They collapsed in a tangled heap, holding onto each other and saying what needed to be said with kissed and touches before falling asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

_At last, we get to the threesome (and they were hot to write... there will be more to come for these three!)_

* * *

Part 4 Another Level - Becker/Abby/Danny (het threesome for this chapter)

* * *

It couldn't be better as far as Abby was concerned. She'd decided that she really couldn't say no to either Danny or Becker, and had worked out an arrangement that suited her. Danny had not pushed her any further on the "other man", and Becker was happy with a couple of nights a week and didn't question or demand more of her.

It had now been going on for a month. Four nights a week she had amazing sex and left the weekends free. One Saturday she'd had pizza at Danny's and stayed over, and another Saturday Becker had called around and he'd stayed. She was content.

She had a tonne of paperwork to catch up on, so she'd shut herself away in a side office with a laptop and decided she would not go home until it was done. She could then relax for the rest of the weekend, have a long soak in the bath to ease her aching limbs and maybe get some much needed sleep. That was the one downside of keeping two lovers satisfied; it was exhausting!

After a couple of hours, there was a knock on the door and Danny came in without waiting for a response. "Thought I'd take a bit of break and come and see how you were," he grinned.

"It's good to have some time to do the admin stuff," Abby replied. "It's been too busy of late. I never seem to have enough time these days to do any."

"I know. I've spent the best part of this morning going through emails and memos. Deleted most of 'em!"

Abby laughed. She knew exactly what he meant. It seemed of late that they were getting memos about memos. Danny pulled up a spare chair and sat next to Abby, peering at the screen of her computer to see what she was working on. "You taking a break?"

She shook her head. "Too much to do. I can give myself a weekend off if I get this done today."

Danny ran his hand over her thigh and she felt a shiver of excitement shoot through her. "All work and no play makes Abby a dull gal!"

"You know I like to play, Danny..."

Danny got off his chair and knelt in front of Abby, unfastening the button on her jeans and easing the zip down. Abby giggled as he leaned in and kissed the exposed flesh of her stomach, tugging at the jeans to try and pull them further down. "You should think about wearing a skirt sometimes you know!" he grumbled as she lifted herself to assist him with sliding her jeans and underwear off.

"Sorry," she breathed, feeling a spark igniting as the stubble on Danny's chin grazed against her inner thigh. He spread her legs and then his mouth was on her pussy, his tongue probing her hungrily. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the pleasure that Danny was bestowing upon her, writhing into his movements as he lapped and suckled, groaning softly.

The sound of heavy boots in the corridor made him pause and slink back under the desk. Abby's hands moved swiftly, and when the rap on the door came she hastily pulled her jeans up and was doing up her zip as she called out "I'm just coming!" Danny let out a snort of laughter; she was pretty close to coming.

"Hey, I'm just taking a lunch break. Wondered what you were up to?" Becker leaned against the door frame. Abby felt her stomach do back flips and her heart beat hard against the wall of her chest. Becker never took a lunch break; he usually grabbed a sandwich and carried on with his work if he had a lunch at all. This was awkward. She glanced back, hoping Danny would remain out of sight. She'd have to try and get rid of Becker, though it pained her to do so.

"I really need to get this report finished if I want a weekend to myself."

"Ah yes, about that." Becker took a step closer, forcing Abby backwards and closer to the desk where Danny was hiding. "I know we don't make a habit of meeting up on a weekend, but since it's so quiet around here, I thought we could maybe shoot off early and take advantage of a few extra hours."

Before Abby could speak, Becker's mouth was on hers, almost smothering her. She tried to resist, protesting that they couldn't do this here, but he wasn't listening. His hand was inside her blouse and pushing into the cup of her bra, grasping her breast roughly and backing her towards the desk, preparing to lift her onto it.

"Becker's the other man?" Danny's voice practically boomed out as he crawled into view. Becker froze, then looked from Abby to Danny and then back at Abby again.

"What does he mean, the other man?"

Danny was almost upright on his feet. "Didn't she tell you that you're not the only man lucky enough to be fucking her brains out?"

"I'm sorry," Abby glanced nervously at Becker, waiting for his reaction.

"Sorry? For what? For screwing someone else behind my back or sorry I found out?" Becker spat, turning and striding towards the door.

"Hang on, Becker!" Danny moved after him, placing a firm hand on the soldier's shoulder. Becker swung around and glared at Danny. "I don't know what she told you, but I was under the impression that this relationship was just 'friends with benefits', and if she wanted to see someone else then that was her business."

"So, you're the reason she can't meet me on a Monday or Wednesday?" Becker shook his head.

"But you get Tuesdays and Thursdays, am I right?" Danny grinned. "I knew Abby was seeing someone else, but if I'd known it was you..."

"Bloody hell, Abby!" Becker looked like he was going to explode. Abby closed her eyes. This was like her worst nightmare coming true. This was very likely the end of things with Becker. She should have known it couldn't last forever. Her fear at the moment was how Becker would deal with this with Danny.

"I never said we were an exclusive," she finally said. "You both knew I wasn't looking for romance or a relationship."

"It's a wonder you can even walk," Becker smiled. The mood had changed. "If he fucks you half as hard as I do..."

"She's insatiable isn't she?" Danny replied.

Abby felt relief wash over her. They were laughing about it, hell they'd probably even start comparing notes in a minute.

"The question is, what happens now?" Becker was asking. "I'm sure we can come to an agreeable compromise."

"I do have a suggestion, if you're both up for it?" Danny looked at both of them. "There's an opportunity here begging to be taken." Both Becker and Abby looked puzzled. "My place... in an hour." Danny said.

/

Danny's place was small and sparse, but it suited his purposes. Abby arrived first and was nervously sat on the sofa watching Danny and trying to decide what sort of mood he was in. After a few minutes, he sat next to her and stroked her leg reassuringly. She turned to look at him and he pulled her into a kiss. Sighing softly, her tongue caressed Danny's but after a moment she pulled away. "Becker will be here in a minute, and we have to sort things out."

"Don't worry, Abby. It'll be fine."

The doorbell rang and Danny leapt up to answer it. Abby could hear whispering in the corridor for a while before Becker and Danny came into the lounge area. Becker spoke first. "Look, this is a bit weird for me. I think I know what Danny is going to suggest here, and I must admit I'm intrigued."

Abby was still confused and looked at Danny who was grinning for ear to ear. "I've been involved in a few threesomes in my time. Works well as long as everyone is in agreement of the boundaries."

"Threesome?" Abby almost choked. "You mean like.. you both... at the same time?"

"Ultimate fantasy," Becker nodded. "Though I'd always pictured myself with two women."

There was an awkward silence. Abby's head was spinning as she tried to get her head around the suggestion Danny was making. Could she handle both of them at the same time? Becker was right about it being the ultimate fantasy, one she'd had but never really thought about making a reality. It made sense though, and as her head cleared she looked up at Danny and then at Becker. She recognised the lust in both of their eyes. They wanted this too. She stood up and nodded her consent.

Danny moved forward, pulling her against his chest and kissing her, hard and hungrily whilst he fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. Becker was behind her, his warm breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine. He moved his hands around her waist and unfastened the button on her jeans, sliding one inside her underwear whilst he nibbled the nape of her neck.

Her blouse was tossed to the floor and Danny grasped her breast hard as his mouth smothered hers with his heated kiss. Becker's free hand moved to cup her other breast and Abby felt her heart begin to pound against her chest; this was actually happening.

Becker slid two long fingers into her wet pussy, and as she let out a gasp he nipped her earlobe with his teeth and pulled her against his groin. She could feel his erection pressing hard against her ass, and she writhed against his hand, willing his fingers in deeper. Danny's mouth smothered hers, swallowing down her cries of pleasure as both men kneaded her breasts, teasing the nipples into hard points that practically pushed through the thin lacy bra.

Finally releasing her to get some air, Becker turned Abby around to face him and began to unfasten his trousers, easing out his hard cock. She dropped to her knees, taking the tip between her lips and flicking it with her tongue. As she sank her lips over it further, Becker stepped out of his trousers and underwear and pulled his t-shirt off, throwing it to the floor alongside Abby's blouse. He groaned and stroked the back of her head as she bobbed up and down his shaft, sucking and licking him expertly. Just before he thought he was going to cum, Abby pulled away and turned to Danny.

Danny had also removed his clothes and had been watching Abby sucking Becker's cock with interest as he stroked his own. He was good and hard for her too and he pulled her to him so that he could receive the same attention she'd given Becker. She sucked him enthusiastically, her cheeks hollowing as she slid up and down the full length. Danny grabbed her by the hair and breathed hard, urging Abby to suck him harder. He felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her slender throat and that was his undoing. He released with a loud groan, cum exploding into Abby's throat. He knew she would have no trouble swallowing down whatever he gave her, so he let his juices continue as Abby made satisfied swallowing sounds and grasped his hips for better leverage.

When he was spent, Danny took a step back and held out his hand to help Abby to her feet. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" he said to both Abby and Becker and then motioned for them to follow him. Once inside with the door closed, it was like a switch had been flicked. Abby found herself pushed back onto the bed with Becker crouched beside her whilst Danny stood at the edge of the bed looking down at her with lust filled eyes.

Becker tore at Abby's bra, exposing her breasts. He cupped one and then bent down to take the other in his mouth. His skilled tongue laved the hardened nipple and he suckled hungrily. Abby tangled her fingers into his hair lazily, enjoying the attention. Danny was tugging at her loosened jeans, sliding them down with her knickers over her slim hips and thighs. She helped to remove them completely by moving her legs and then Danny knelt down between her parted thighs.

His tongue probed her pussy as his hands forced her legs wider apart. Abby's back arched and her hips rolled. She was so close to an orgasm that it wouldn't take much for Danny to take her over the edge. His tongue moved from her pussy to her clit, swirling around the swollen, sensitive bud of nerves whilst he slid two fingers into the wet heat that his tongue had just left. He began to curl and scissor them inside her and that was the final push. Abby's body jerked, nerves ignited and she cried out.

For a moment, Abby lay there with her eyes closed. Her body vibrated with pleasure as Danny and Becker ran their hands and mouths over her naked body. When she opened her eyes, they'd swapped places; Becker was stood between her thighs with his erect cock in his hand and Danny was knelt next to her head, pressing the tip of his growing cock against her lips. In a synchronised action, Danny's cock was in her mouth again as Becker's pushed into her aching pussy. It only took a second or two for her body to respond, muscles clamping around the familiar shaft as he sank in deeper. Becker held her hips, guiding himself in and Abby instinctively wrapped her legs around his body.

The onslaught began. Danny fucked her mouth, breathing hard and encouraging Abby to suck him. Becker slammed in and out of her pussy, probing in as hard and deep as he could. His thrusts grew harder, skin slapping against skin, as he fought to hold back his release. "Abby!" he growled, his pace becoming erratic. He could feel Abby's body writhing with him, grinding against him and milking him for release. He gave up fighting and groaned out loud as his cock exploded, filling Abby's willing body with his seed.

Danny released his cock from Abby's mouth and moved back to watch. She began to thrash around, her hands trying to find something to grasp onto as Becker continued to fuck her hard.

"Becker, please!" she sobbed. She could feel her insides pulsing, drinking in Becker's cum as it splashed against her womb. Three, four, five thrusts and Becker was still thrusting into, groaning loudly and gripping onto her with a bruising force. "Becker!"

He collapsed on top of her, exhausted and spent. She pulled him into a kiss, a tangle of tongues and limbs and he slowly withdrew. As he rolled onto his back, Abby had hoped to have a moment to recover, but it was not to be. Danny was there immediately, pulling her legs apart and settling himself between them. As soon as the tip of his cock pushed into her, Abby found a renewed energy and welcomed him in. His body almost crushed her as he sank in, his hands caressing her and his mouth sucking on her breasts.

"Danny!" Abby rocked with him, her body beginning to fire up again as he pounded into her. "Fuck me! I want to feel your cum in me too!" She couldn't believe how much that appealed to her; her body already filled with Becker's cum and still drinking it and being prepared to be filled with Danny's as well. She felt incredibly desired. Two men who were willing to give her such an intimate gift.

Danny flipped them so that Abby was straddled over his hips. She leaned back slightly, pushing out her breasts as Danny used his hands on her hips to guide her. Her downward movement met the upward thrust of his hips and both cried out. Becker watched, stroking his cock so that he was hard again. In the dim light that was filtering through the crack in the curtain, he could see the perfect curves of her body glistening with sweat as she moved with Danny.

Becker moved onto the bed again, cupping Abby's breasts in his hands and pressing his body flush with hers as she continued to gyrate on Danny's cock. "Danny," Becker said. "Did you know our Abby likes it up the ass as well?"

Danny quirked an eyebrow. "Really? I suppose that shouldn't surprise me."

Becker took his cock in his hand and ran the tip of it down Abby's back to the crease between her arse cheeks. She gasped. "Want this again, Abby?" Becker growled.

They adjusted position, Danny sitting on the edge of the bed with Abby still straddled on him and facing him. He gave a hard, deep thrust into her, making her cry out, and then he stilled himself. Becker moved behind her, first pushing a finger into her ass to prepare her and then gently pushing the tip of his cock in.

"Fuck!" Abby cried. She'd never experienced anything like this. Becker slowly pushed into her ass until he was completely buried and then he circled his arm around her waist. Abby felt full, stretched to the absolute limit in both entrances. Her internal muscles were working hard, clamping around the two hard cocks inside her whilst her brain tried to process the situation. Danny's cock in her pussy, pushed in deep and probing at her womb. Becker's cock deep in her ass.

"Ready?" Becker gasped. With a nod, both men began to move. At first, it was felt awkward, but once all of them had found the right rhythm to make it work it was amazing. Abby could barely breathe, let alone move. Her body was being subjected to a level of pleasure beyond her comprehension. Hands and mouths were everywhere, on her neck, her breasts, her mouth. She tried to grasp onto something, not sure who or what.

The gasps and moans grew louder as both cocks increased pace. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Abby sobbed. She thought she would faint, such was the intensity of the moment.

"Abby!" Danny cried out. He climaxed, releasing his cum into her which sent Abby's body thrashing wildly, her core pulsing as it accepted the second load of cum. Moments later, Becker cried out too and his cum was filling her ass.

They were a tangled, heaving mass of limbs, tongues and sweat when they collapsed onto the bed. Breathing hard, they slowly and somewhat reluctantly separated but remained curled together with Abby sandwiched between her two lovers. No-one spoke, not wanting to break the spell of what had just happened.

-o-

When Abby finally awoke, she was alone. The duvet had been put over her but there was no sign of either Danny or Becker. She sat up, the ache between her legs not unpleasant. Finding a t-shirt on the floor that must have been Danny's, she pulled it on and padded out into the lounge. Danny was calmly drinking coffee whilst reading the paper, and Becker was getting ready to leave.

"Ah, sleeping beauty finally awakes!" Becker commented. "Anyone would think you'd had a long night."

She grinned. "It was. But in a good way, right?"

"Best idea I've ever had." Danny smiled. "If you want to take a shower, Abby, you should find a clean towel in the bathroom that you can use."

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence. Abby wondered what was going on in Becker and Danny's heads right now. She'd been fucking both of them individually and it had been amazing, but last night... another level completely. It would take some beating, and there really was only one way it could be beaten. It would be hard to go back to just one on one now, though that still had an appeal.

"Was last night..." she began nervously. "Last night, was it a one-off?"

"Doesn't have to be," Danny said. He looked at Becker.

"I'd be up for doing that again."

Abby felt relief wash over her. "Good," she said. "Because I think there's so much more we can do as a threesome." She turned away, striding towards the bathroom and knowing that both of them would already be thinking about their next union.


End file.
